How she changed it all 1st year
by littlesaltylxser
Summary: You know the story of Harry Potter and his two friends Hermione and Ron? What if there was another person WHo harry had known since childhood?.. Meet Ashlynn Dylans. She is eleven and currently starting her journey to Hogwarts with Harry Potter. What will she change? What will happen? Will she find true love or will she be destined to be an old maid forever? Read on to find out...
1. Page 1

Prologue

Hi. My name is Ashlynn Dylans. I'm eleven years old and I've been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have one best friend who was accepted too. He lives down the street from me. But hey, I'm getting ahead of myself. Why don't we start from the beginning?

My parents made me at-

Too far? Haha, okay! Why not when I met my best friend?

It was in April 1986...

Chapter 1

Come for tea

"Mummy, Why can't I play outside?" I asked, frowning.

This is me, aged six. Long blonde hair in twin plaits, long purple dress and Mary-Jane shoes.

What a sight.

"The nasty boy from down the street is out there, honey." My mum said, sighing.

"But why is he nasty?"

"I don't know."

"If you don't know, how do you know he's nasty?"

My mum sighed at looked at me.

"Fine, go play outside. But if he trips you up or something, it's not my fault."

I squealed and skip outside onto the street. I looked around and saw him.

He was alone, watching the other kids. He watched as my friend Milly Stevens runs up the path.

"Ashy! Ashy! Come play, we're doing curb!" She yells her patent shoes pattering on the path noisily.

I was about to accept when I saw the boy again, looking at the floor, sadly.

"Can he play too?" I ask Milly, pointing at the dark-haired boy. Milly frowned.

"We're not allowed to play with him, Ashy!"

"I don't care, Milly! I'm playing with him! He's all alone!" I say and run across the street, giggling. My plaits flow behind me, and I must have made a noise, because he looked up and looked startled at me running at him. He went to run away, but I stopped him. He looked scared, because whenever another child ran up to him, it was to scare him off or to hit him. I'd always felt sad but I'd never really gotten a chance to talk to him.

Until now.

"Hi!" I say smiling. He looked taken aback and glaced up the street where all the other children are playing.

"Um... Hello," He said quietly, gulping.

"I'm Ashlynn, but my friends call me Ashy!" I said laughing. He looked at me.

"Okay Ashlynn..." he said.

"No! My friends call me Ashy, and we're friends!" I said, twirling around and giggling madly.

He looked surprised, but he smiled. "Okay! I'm Harry. Shall we play a game?"

"Okay, Harry! Let me go get my ball, and we can play footie!"

I ran inside, and my Mum looked at me.

"Did he trip you over?" She asks, sighing. I shake my head.

"No, Mummy! I'm getting my ball so we can play footie!"

"You and the other girls?" She said, smiling. I shake my head again, and the smile disappeared.

"Are you playing footie with the boy?" She asked.

"Yes, Mummy! He's ever so nice! His name is Harry and we're friends!"

She looked at me, surprised.

"Okay, dearie..."

I grabbed my ball and ran outside, and saw Harry being teased and picked on by the other boys.

I dropped my ball in my garden and ran over with a stick.

"Go away!" I said angrily, taking them by surprise. "Leave him alone!"

I hit one of them with my stick, and they ran away. Harry started to laugh as they ran with terror.

"Come with me, Harry! I need to get my ball!"

I took his hand and we ran to my garden where we played footie. Milly came through the gate a few minutes later and looked at us with surprise as we kicked my ball.

"Ashy, you're not supposed to play with him, remember?" She said, stomping her foot.

My mum came outside to see what the fuss was, and smiled.

"Hello, children! I just finished making some cupcakes, would anyone like one?"

Milly stomped off, and I jumped up and down squealing. "CUPCAKES!"

Harry looked uncertain, but I took his hand. "Mummy makes the best cupcakes, Harry! Come inside!"

I led him inside and my mum had no objections. I ran to the plate of cupcakes and picked out a non-iced one. I looked at Harry.

"Pick one! There's that big one there with the icing on!"

Harry picked it up uncertainly, but smiled and bit into it when my mother grinned reassuringly.

When we finished, Harry licked his lips and smiled more. "That was delicious!" He said.

"I know! I did say Mummy makes the best cupcakes!"

Harry laughed and looked more relaxed then I ever saw him before.

We played curb, Harry right by the garden to he'd be less likely to be picked on whilst I was on the other side of the street. I kept getting curbs, but Harry's throws were off.

"You have to practise, Harry!" I said, after Harry got it wrong for the sevetnth time and folded his arms sulkily.

"Let's just play footie again, Ashy!" He said pouting.

"Okay!" I giggled, skipping across the street. I took his hand and led him inside of my house.

"Mummy, can Harry stay for tea tonight?"

My mum looked up from the sofa.

"If he's allowed, dear, yes."

Harry gasped and ran for the door.

"I'm to tell my auntie and uncle!"

I heard the door slam and I looked at my mum, who was thoughtful.

"Mummy, I thought you didn't like Harry?"

"But he's ever so much nicer than Milly, Ashlynn. You were right about him. He's so nice."

I giggled and ran outside. "I'm going to see where he is!"

I saw him running out of 4, Privet Drive. I live in number 9 if you're wondering.

"Are you allowed?" I asked him. Then I stopped, and my fell as I saw he was crying.

"Do you have to stay in?"

Harry wiped his tears away.

"No, I'm allowed. It's just that my Auntie and Uncle aren't very nice to me."

I gasped, and hugged him.

"Mummy likes you harry. She says you're very nice and a good friend."

Harry looked happy. "Does your Mummy make good food?" He asked.

"Oh, yes!" I exclaimed, smiling. "Mummy makes such good food!"

"Ashy!" I heard. I turned to see Milly standing by her house.

"What, Milly?" I yelled.

"Come here!" She said.

I turned to harry and grimanced.

"Wait here," I said to him, and he nodded. I ran to Milly.

"What?"

"Mama says you have to come for tea tonight, Ashy! Please?"

I sighed, and looked over at Harry.

"I can't today, Milly."

"Why?" She asked, sad.

"Harry's coming to tea at my house tonight."

"Harry? You mean the nasty boy?"

"Don't call him that!" I yelled, and ran back to Harry.

I took his hand and gabbled nonsense.

"Let's go to my room, I'll show you all my toys and we can play a game!"

Harry nodded and I led him inside of my house.

"Ashlynn, dear," My mum said as I started up the stairs. "Daddy will be home soon."

I blinked. "Okay mummy. Come on, Harry!"

I opened the door to my room and led Harry in.

It was packed with Barbie and Ken dolls and I giggled.

"Let's play Barbie and Ken. I have a car and their house, too!"

Harry nodded smiling.

Weplayed Barbie and Ken for hours, until my Mum called up the stairs "Dinner's done!"

We scrambled up and ran downstairs. I saw my Dad and hugged him. Harry hanged back.

"Daddy! You're home! I made a new friend today and they've come for tea!"

He smiled. "Who would that be, Ash?"

I dragged Harry over and he looked up at my Dad fearfully.

My dad works as a construction worker, so he'd naturally be tall and muscular.

"My name.. Is.. uhh.. Harry Potter.."

My dad clapped him on the back.

"Well then, lad, it's good to see you've found a nice friend. My daughter is very kind as you must know."

Harry giggled. "She hit a big bad boy with a stick! They were being mean but she chased them away!"

My mum laughed from the kitchen and my dad smirked.

"Well, look out for eachother, okay?"

"Okay Daddy!" I said. I led harry to the dinner table and we sat down.

After dinner, I played with Harry some more until he looked up and saw a big boy heading towards his house.

"I have to go, Ashy. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course!" I hugged harry and watched him go.

I then went inside and went to bed.

Chapter two

Letter?

That was five years ago. I'm not six anymore – I'm eleven, and Harry is ten. It's July 25th 1991 and I know Harry is turning eleven soon.

I went upstairs to my room.

It used to be packed with Dolls and teddy bears and Barbies but now it's been redecorated.

The floor is polished oak wood and there's a fuzzy purple rug in the middle of it. I have a desk at the end of my own bunk bed, which I have a computer on. I have a bookshelf in one corner and a wardrobe in the other.

I turned on my fat computer and wait for SMS to load. I got a message from Harry.

 _ **HARRY: Aunt and uncle and Dudley are out. You coming outside?**_

 _ **YOU: Yes. I need to talk to you.**_

 **HARRY: '** _ **Bout what?**_

 _ **YOU: In person.**_

 _ **HARRY: K. CYS.**_

I turned off SMS and shut down my computer. I put on a Tank top and a pair of thigh shorts. I walk outside, letting my light blonde hair flow about my waist.

Turning down the street, I see Harry waiting for me.

His hair was always scruffy and wild, but now he had glasses. I noticed that they were sellotaped, but made no comment.

His eyes lit up once they saw me. I hugged him before standing with my hand on my hip.

"I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere more private?"

Harry nodded, and we walked away to a field.

When we got there, Harry leaned against a tree, folded his arms and said "What?"

I smiled. "Harry, I got accepted into a private school."

Harry's face fell. "What was it called?"

"Hogwarts."

Harry smiled brightly again. "I got a letter from them! My cousin stole it from me before I could open it, though."

I giggled. "Harry, you didn't let me finish. I got an attachment letter saying that could I please give you yours as you weren't getting them."

I hadded him the letter, and he tore the envelope open and stared.

"I've been accepted too? And.."

He stared.

"It's a school of.. Magic?"

What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter, come later today!

(1/06/2017)


	2. Page 2

Chapter 3

Dudley

I've always been afraid of that house.

4 Privet Drive.

The stories I heard from Harry are horrifying.

But he didn't say if he'd be out that day so I had to go up to the house, knock on the door and ask for Harry.

Simple... right?

Kinda.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

The door opened and a tall, thin woman with an upturned nose stood in the doorway. She looked down at me.

"Yes?" She said.

"I'm looking for-"

"Dudley? Are you looking for Dudley?"

I shivered. "No, miss. I'm looking for Harry."

"Harry?" She sniffed. "Why?"

"Because," I said, mustering much more courage. "Harry is my friend. I live down the street."

She raised her eyebrows. "Very well."

She turned to get him.

I frowned. "Are you Harry's aunt?"

She looked down at me. "Yes."

She swept away, and moment later arrived with Harry in tow.

"Be back soon."

She pushed Harry outside and shut the door.

We walked away from the door quietly.

"Why did you want me?" Harry asked though relief was still spread across his face.

"I was lonely, so I wanted to know if you were coming outside."

"Well, I'm here now," Said Harry, laughing.

I grabbed his hand and Ran. We ran down Privet Drive, and up the main road and to the field we were in yesterday. There's a park on this field, and I decided for us to act like little kids. We ran in and for the best of two hours played on the park equipment.

Soon the laughter of the younger children died down, and it was just me and Harry left in the park.

"Aren't you excited for Hogwarts?" I asked him grinning. I squeezed his hand.

"Well..." He said, unsure.

"Hey, look in the bright side: There's no Dudley!"

We laughed, and Harry looked up and froze. I followed his gaze to find his cousin with his arms folded at the other side of the park.

"Well well well, cousin," Said Dudley. "Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend!"

I looked down and saw I was still holding his hand. I tightened my grip reassuringly, then let go. I walked up to Dudley.

"Think you're hard, do you?" I said, marching up to him. I'm a short and slight girl, but I clearly looked strong, because he looked taken aback for a moment.

"Well Yeah, I do. Because I am." He said looking, me up and down.

I heard Harry run away, but for the moment I didn't care.

I rolled my eyes and he stroked my arm. "Get off of me!" I said, batting him away. He smiled.

"Babe, why are you bothering with Harry? You could be with me instead..."

I slapped his face then, HARD. He stumbled backwards and ran away. I smirked, and turned to the trees. I walked towards them.

"Baby," I said, poking Harry as he hid behind a tree.

"He could have hit me!" Harry protested, sulking. I nudged him.

"Oh, well. He's gone now."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eye.

"I should go home."

I nod. "Right. I should, too, thinking about it..."

We walked down the hill, and I turned to Harry suddenly.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Ash?" he said in surprise, looking at me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He grinned. "You just did."

I giggled. "Prat. Okay, another one."

"Okay..."

"Would you ever..." I trailed off, debating mentally whether I should ask him.

"Ashlynn? What?"

"Would we ever... you know... date?"

Harry stared at me. He slipped his hand into mine and we walk silently. I felt my cheeks burning as we passed the Privet Drive sign. I turned to Harry, looking him in the eye. I hugged him.

Chapter 4

Journey

"How do we get onto the platform, Harry?" I asked him, frowning.

We were in King's Cross Station. My father drove Harry and I there.

Harry had the cleverest and most brilliant idea to ask a normal person for our platform, 9 ¾. The man thought he was joking and walked off.

"Well done, Harry. You made him think we're lunatics."

Harry scowled at me, and sighed. I heard a snippet of conversation from a big, ginger family.

"Packed with muggles of course. Come on! Platform 9 ¾ this way!"

I gasped and turned to Harry.

"Follow that ginger family!"

Harry was bewildered but obeyed anyway. We followed them, just in time to see a pair of twins vanish into a wall. I looked at Harry, who gulped. I sighed, and walked up to the mother.

"Excuse me, missus," I said, and she turned. "Is this the way to get onto the platform?"

She smiled and looked at me and Harry. "First time? Ron here is on his first journey there, too,"

A small ginger boy looked sheepishly at us. I smiled and shook his hand. His younger sister crowed for attention.

I shook her hand, too, and Harry nudged me.

"Alright, alright, Harry Potter. No need to get your underpants in a twist!" I said, grinning.

The young girl looked shocked, but giggled, probably because I said 'underpants'.

The mother looked surprised, and Ron stared.

"What?" I said, looking at the three of them. I looked at a nearby clock.

"Hell! It's 10:55, we should be on the train already!"

The three of us ran for the wall and ran to the train. We loaded our luggage, and Harry took his Owl from the trolley. I took my cat in her cat box and Ron was already holding his rat.

We found an empty carriage and sat down. We started to talk, and Ron introduced himself to us, and vice versa. We'd already become firm friends when a young girl with wild brown hair and bright eyes looked into the carriage.

"Has anybody seen a toad? A boy called Neville has lost one."

Ron shook his head.

"No?" he said.

The girl sighed.

"Do you mind if I sat down with you guys?"

Ron looked terrified, but I stood up and shook her hand.

"Sure! I'm Ashlynn, by the way."

She smiled. "Hermione."

She sat down and started to talk non-stop. Harry suggested that we play Truth or dare.

"What's that?" Ron asked, as me and Hermione clapped at the idea.

I giggled. "Ron, it's a muggle game. You ask someone "Truth or dare?" and if they pick truth, they have to answer a question without lieing, and if they say dare, they have to do anything you say."

Ron gasps and yells: "Bloody hell! That's brutal! Count me in!"

I laugh, and Harry asks me whether I pick Truth or dare.

I ponder before picking truth.

"Alright, then, Ashlynn... Tell us: Would you kiss anyone in this carriage? I'm not telling you to kiss one of us, or say who it is, but... would you?"

I nod, and Hermione giggles.

"Alright Hermione, if you think that's funny... Truth or dare?"

Hermione chose dare. I smiled.

"Let's go to that boy – Neville? – and you can tell him you like him."

Hermione gasps and the two boys stare blankly.

"Fine."

Me and Hermione made our way through students in the train corridor and we found Neville alone in a carriage. He looked p when he saw Hermione and blinked when he saw me.

"Neville?" Hermione asked giggling. I nudged her.

"Yeah?" He said confusedly.

"I like you Neville, will you be my boyfriend?" Hermione said, before bursting into laughter.

I smile. "It was a dare, Neville." I said, and he started to laugh.

"That was good. I almost believed her for a second." He said.

"Want to come with us to our carriage?" I ask, and he nodded and stood up.

We walked back, Neville in tow. The two boys, Ron and Harry, were deep in conversation about something called "Kwiditch" when they interrupted by walking in and plonking themselves down on the seats. Ron looked at us.

"You bloody well took your blessed time!" He said. Then he caught sight of Neville, who was next to Hermione.

"Can we help you?" He said. I glared at him, and budged up closer to Harry. He grinned.

Hermione glanced out of the window and shrieked.

"I see a castle! Oh, that must be Hogwarts, we'd better change!"

Me and Hermione rush behind a curtain intended for seperate dressing, and pulled off our clothes. I saw a little eye peering in and pulled my robe over my head hurriedly. I quickly moved out of view and snuck behind the person. It was Ron.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I said, and Ron whipped around, red as a beetroot. I laughed.

"You're lucky Hermione was behind me," I said and he frowned.

"Why?" He said.

"Because Hermione's behind you, and if you had seen her she would have killed you."

Ron slowly turned and yelled. They ran out of the carriage, Hermione cursing after Ron. Neville stood up, not wanting to be in a carriage with people he did not know.

"I'm going to go follow them..."

He ran out, leaving me and Harry alone.

I grinned, and sidled up next to him. I pulled him behind the curtain to privately chat.

"What, Ash?" He asked, smiling. I coyly giggle.

"Did you or did you not look in that curtain, too?" I asked, and Harry went pink in the face.

"No..." He said and I grinned.

"Sure. Whatever you say." I said, and pressed myself against him. He stared at me and I stood on my tiptoes, head tilted back, and kissed him. He responded quickly.

We stayed in there for a while and we didn't hear anyone come back inside. I was too absorbed in the kiss.

So when the voice came, I was unprepared.

"What's this?"

Me and Harry broke apart and I stared at the curtain, which was now open.

To reveal a very shocked blondie.

Chapter 5

Hogwarts?

"What on earth are you doing?" I managed to blurt out. I was aware that my face was turning extremely red.

"Just looking around," Blondie said. "I saw an empty carriage with trunks, and decided to look."

 _ ***A/N: I'M GOING TO WRITE IN THE PRESENT TENSE FROM NOW ON! IT'S HARD TO WRITE IN PAST TENSE FOR ME**_

Harry raises his eyebrow, and I step up to him, my hand on my hip.

"And why would you do that, hm?" I ask, flicking my hair back. I notice he goes red as he looks me up and down. Harry steps forwards protectively, but after one look be steps backwards again. Blondie sneers.

"My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Who's loverboy then?"

Harry frowns and puts his chin up, looking down on Malfoy.

"Potter. Harry Potter."

I smirk as I see Malfoy's face turning pink, and I look at my nails.

" _Oh god, it's Harry Potter. What should I say to him? Should I bow?"_ I hear him say. I grin.

"Bow all you like Blondie," I say, and I look up to see Harry looking at me in confusion, and Blondie in shock. I grin.

"What?" I say and Blondie stammers.

"N-No-one s-said anyt-thing..." He mutters. I raise my eyebrows and he steps backwards.

" _Did Ash just read his mind? Hagrid told me some wizards or witches can... but she's only 11... so hot though... No Harry! Too young for that!"_ I hear Harry say, and I freeze. Blondie runs away.

Harry sees me tense up, and puts his arm around me. I nuzzle my head on his shoulder.

"Cmon, 'loverboy'. Let's go into the main carriage."

We step out to find the carriage taken by our friends once again. Hermioen raises her eyebrows at us.

"Where've you been?" She asks, and I blush. Harry starts to nervously laugh.

"We were just..." I trail off, my hand gesturing stupidly. Harry and I sit down, close. I find his hand with my own and take ahold of it. I put my head on Harry's shoulder sleepily, and doze off.

"Wake up sleepyhead," I hear a cheerful voice say, and I open my eyes to see Harry sitting next to me, gently shaking me.

"God, Harry, you scared me!" I say and I giggle. I get lost in thought once more as Harry turns his back to me to get our trunks. The others already left.

What if I can read minds? If I could just reach out, and see what Harry's thinking right now...

" _I hope Ashlynn didn't read my mind earlier...Is that why she went stiff? Because she knows how I feel about her?"_

I smirk and stand up. I have an idea, and Harry will unwillingly help me.

"Yes, Harry," I say from behind him, shocking him. "That's exactly why I did that."

Harry slowly turns, his face red. I laugh, and hug him. I take my trunk.

"Come on, dopey. The train's starting soon."

Me and Harry rush off of the train, wondering what we should do now. I hear a rough (though friendly) voice loudly calling. "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

I look around and instantly see the cause of the noise was. I nudge Harry and he turns. He runs up to the cource of the calling, which is a Bushy-haired, tall beady-beetle eyed man, beckoning with hands the size of saucepan lids. I grin, and follow Harry.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry says, and I smile more when he stops his calling for a moment to greet him back.

I see Blondie laughing at the man with his friends over Harry's shoulder, in the back of the crowd and whisper to Harry that I'd be right back. I step away from the group and stand with my hand on my hip, staring Blondie down. He notices that I'm watching him laughing at Hagrid, and stops. I smile.

" _Oh god, it's that cute girl... what do I do? What should I say? Oh god, oh sweet jesus.."_

"I don't know, Blondie," I say, checking out my nails. "What should you do?"

I glance up to see him looking shocked, taking a step backwards. I see him tumbling backwards...

Towards the train tracks...

Where the Hogwarts Express was approaching.

I don't think anything of it and I dart forwards to grab his arm. I throw him onto the platform as the train passes, and his two dumb-looking friends stare at me. I notice the chatter of the crowd of first years has fallen silent and everyone is looking at me. I shrug.

"He could have been ran over by the train," I say. "What was I supposed to do, let him fall under it?"

I hear a few sighs, a few "Wow!" 's see a lot of shrugs. I turn to Blondie.

"You owe me one, you realise that, right?" I say, smirking. He rolls his eyes.

"I'll make a deal with you." He says, and I raise my eyebrows.

"Which is?..." I ask, tilting my head to one side. I glance over at the crowd and see Harry deep in discussion with Ron, Hermione and Neville, and relax. I can join them soon.

"I only owe you one if you don't call me Blondie." I laugh.

"But you are a blondie!" I say, causing him to frown.

"Fine..." He says, and I flick my hair back, looking at a spider on the floor, which runs into a crack.

" _God she is so sexy when she does that"_

I glance up and he goes white.

" _Did she hear that?..."_

"Yes, Blondie," I say, catching him dumbstruck. "Yes, I did."

I turn and walk back to Harry and the rest of our friends. I smirk.

The group is now walking towards a big lake in the near distance. I get lost in my thoughts.

I can read minds. Cool beans! If I could use it against people... Well, that's awesome, right?

Right?

I nudge Harry.

"Hey, what Hogwarts house do you think you're being in?" I ask him, and he grins.

"Gryffindor. Ron, Hermione and Neville are determined to get in there and so am I! What about you?"

I ponder over the qualities that I know each house has.

Gryffindor favours the brave and the strong...

Ravenclaw favours the wise and the wittiest...

Hufflepuff favours the just and the loyal...

Slytherin favours the ambitious and the most cunning...

I like the sound of that.

"Slytherin, I think." I watch as Harry raises an eyebrow.

"Slytherin? The snakes? You're joking, right?"

"No. I like the sound of it." Harry sighs.

"Fair enough. Just don't forget me when we get sorted into rival houses."

I nudge him. "Hey, how can I forget you?"

Harry smiles. "True... how CAN you forget me? I'm amazing."

I playfully punch his arm.

"Harry, You know how I thought my parents are my parents?"

He frowns. "Yeah?"

"Well..." I need to tell him.. Oh, you don't know either. Surprise surprise...

"I'm adopted. I'm a pureblood apparently."

Harry sighs. "They're still your parents, though."

"Yeah.. Let's catch up, Harry."

Onc e we arrive at the now-not-so distant lake, I see a row of boats. I catch on quick and clamber into once just as Hagrid says "five to a boat!"

 _ ***A/N: Yes, I know it's meant to be four, but I changed it to five to fit the story better.***_

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville climb into my boat, and we set off. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville row, leaving me sat in the middle, doing nothing. I decide to go at the back, to stare down at the lake. I do just that.

I look down...

And down...

And down...

I'm falling, but I don't care...

Down...

Down...

Down...

"Is she awake?"

"What does it look like, Ronald?"

"She'd better wake up."

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I owe her, might as well show my face."

"How do you owe her?"

"She saved my life from the train..."

I realise Blondie's in the room.

"Hi, Blondie."

I slowly open my eyes. I see Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and of course, Blondie. Harry looked pale.

"Ash, are you alright?" Harry moves over from the end of the bed to next to me in seconds. "Ashlynn Dylans, you are going to be okay."

"Gryfindors," I hear Blondie mutter. "Always so sure of everything."

I smile. "You guys have been sorted?" I ask, and Harry beams.

"We all got sorted into gryffindor! Well, except you and Malfoy. He's a Slytherin and you've not been sorted yet."

"Cool," I say, before looking at Blondie. "Have you seen the Slytherin common room yet?"

"Yes," He said, smirking. "Why?"

"Is it good?" I ask, ignoring his question.

"Amazing. Why?"

"I want to be in Slytherin, you know."

My statement shocks everyone, except Harry and myself.

"You want to be a slimey snake?" Ron yells, and storms off. Neville looks lost for words, gestures after Ron, and leaves. Hermione follows suite, though she stops by the door to say something.

"I'm still willing to be your friend, Ashlynn. I'm going to calm Ron down with Neville."

Blondie looks at Harry for a second.

"Can we talk, Ashlynn?" Blondie says, and Harry frowns. "Alone?"

Harry takes the hint and backs out of the room. "I'll see you later?"

I smile. "Probably."

The door clicks shut, and I look around. Looks like a hospital.

Probably the medical ward.

"What is it Blondie-Boy?" I say, smirking.

"First: My name is Malfoy. Second: if you're hoping for Slytherin may I remind you that you'd be stuck with me?"

I knew he'd go there.

" _I hope she's in Slytherin. I'd love to get to know her better!"_

"I know I'd be stuck with you, Blondie," I say. "It wouldn't be so bad."

He sticks his chin up. "I know."

"I take it you learned my name from Harry?"

"Duh."

"Obviously."

I grin at him, and he smiles back.

"Are you really as tough as you look?" I ask and it takes him by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you secretly sad and scared inside?" I say and he nervously smiles.

"N-No..." He says, not looking me in the eye. I roll my own two eyes.

"Sure."

Blondie sighs, and the door opens. I see a tall, white haired man and a shorter oman dressed in all black. The woman is holding a worn old hat. Blondie blinks, and steps backwards.

"And who are you?" I ask them, and the older man smiles.

"Your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

" 'Kay. Can I be told by there's an old hat here?"

"It's the sorting hat, right?" Blondie pipes up, and Dumbledore peers at him.

"Correct. We have to sort you into a house, Ms. Dylans." He says, looking at me. I sit up.

"Okay?"

The woman places the hat on my head, and I hear a small voice in my ear.

"You could go anywhere, I see. Ah yes, but your desires say otherwise... Slytherin you wish? As you can go into any house the choice is yours. Very well... Slytherin!" The hat said this last word aloud and Blondie looks pleased.

The woman takes the hat from my head, and I look at Blondie in excitement.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you be so kind as to escort Ms. Dylans to the Slytherin common room?"

Blondie nodded and Dumbledore and the woman swept away.

"Coming?" Blondie asks me, and I peer under the covers to make sure I'm fully dressed. I find that someone dressed me in my maxi-dress. I smile, and step out of bed, finding my black high heels waiting for me next to it. I put them on, and stand up. Blondie stares at me as I strike a playful pose.

"How do I look?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "I'll find out anyway you know. Whether you say it or I hear it."

Blondie blinks, and sighs. "Good. You look good."

I grin. "I'll take that as a high compliment."

We walk out of the infirmary, and I turn to Blondie.

"So. How long was I out for?"

Blondie doesn't look comfortable. "a week."

I raise my eyebrows. "Wow."

"Yeah."

I notice his eyes are bloodshot, like he's been crying.

"Have you been crying?" I ask him, and he stops.

"Wha-"

"You've been crying. Why?"

Blondie doesn't say anythiong and looks at the ground.

"Want to talk about it?" I say, and he shakes his head.

"Not yet. Soon..."

I nod, and we continue to walk into the dungeons. I spot a bat-resembling professor sweep out of a passageway.

"Mr. Malfoy." He says, looking at Blondie. Then he turns to me. "Are you a Slytherin?"

"Yep!" I say joyfully, and he blinks. "I've been out cold for a week, according to Blondie here. I just got sorted into Slytherin."

He looks at me. "I see."

I smile, and nudge Blondie. "I wanna see the common room !"

Blondie sighs, and leads me in.

"Wow! Wow wow wow!" I exclaim, when the door opens. A girl around our age steps up to Blondie.

"Draco, where have you been?" She simpers, before seeing me. "Who the hell are you?"

"I could ask you the same question." I shoot back at her, and she sighs.

"Pansy Parkinson. You?"

"Ashlynn Dylans. New Slytherin."

Parkinson rolls her eyes, and takes hold of Blondie's hand, which he pulls away.

"Draco, what's gotten into you?" She coos, and I make vomiting noises. She glares at me.

"Leave her alone, come with me," She says desperately. "I need you, Dracey-poo!"

I make louder vomiting noises, and a few older Slytherins stifle a laugh. Parkinson glares at me, and storms into the girl's dorms.

Laughter rang through the room for about a minute, and I link my arm with Blondie's.

"Show me the grounds. I wanna see them."

Blondie unlinks his arm, put puts it around my waist. I walk, and who do we bump into?

"Hi, Harry," I say, walking a few steps away from Blondie to hug Harry. "You okay?"

Harry blinked. "What? Oh, erm, yeah, fine. What were you guys doing?"

"Blondie was going to show me the grounds."

"My name is Draco. And you don't call me that," He added, looking pointedly at Harry.

"Noted."

Harry looks at his watch. "Dammit, I gotta go. Bye!"

I look around to see the hallway empty. I grin, and pull out my wand.

"What are you doing?" Blondie asks and I smile wider.

"Tempus." The time 6:31 shows in the air. I smile.

"Plenty of time." We continue walking.

When Blondie shows me the grounds, I stop.

"Wow!"

"You sound like an annoying dog, Ashlynn."

"My name is Ash to you."

"Sure, Ash."

"Alright, Dracey-poo."

"Don't call me that!" He pouts. I giggle.

"You're like a child. That's cute."

I blink, and I hear a thought.

" _She called me cute oh god. What do I do in this situation?!"_

"I don't know, Blondie." He blushes.

"Do I... Hug you?" He says, and I shrug.

"Sure, hugs are nice. I like hugs." I say, and he quickly wraps his arms around my shoulders in a quick hug. I see his face is beetroot red, but I ignore that and put my arm around him. I feel his heartbeat against my arm quicken.

"Blondie?" I say, and he looks up at me, breathing heavily.

"Yeah?" He says breathlessly. I smile.

"I-"

"SLIMEY SNAKES!" A voice yells and I turn, Blondie behind me.

 _ ***A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I decided to write an EXTREMELY LONG page this time! (Don't expect it too often though)**_

 _ **What'll happen next? Who is the voice? Find out in page 3 of "How she changed it all 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **year"!***_


End file.
